Instinto asesino
by Aokiri
Summary: [Two!shot] Ranma encendía dentro de Akane algo que a ella le gustaba llamar instinto asesino.
1. Algún día iba a vencer

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, como Ranma y Akane, sólo pueden existir en un mundo creado por Rumiko. Si me perfetencieran, habría hecho que se besaran muchas. _muchas_ veces. Así que no, todo esto pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Advertencias:** Nuh.

* * *

 ** _Algún día iba a vencer_**

Akane Tendō se estaba volviendo loca.

Pero era una locura _buena,_ de esas que hacían que su pecho vibrara y el nerviosismo le subiera por la espalda. Ranma la miraba. La estaba mirando intensamente, pero sin verla realmente. Él estaba _pensando._ Pensando en _ella._

Akane no quería sonar pretenciosa, pero sabía cuando Ranma pensaba en ella porque fruncía el ceño y sus ojos brillaban, como si no se decidiera entre estar feliz o enojado. Ella lo sabía. Gastaba una cantidad ridícula de tiempo mirándolo a _él,_ deseando saber _qué pensaba_ sobre ella, deseando poder preguntárselo.

Apretó levemente a P-chan contra sí.

Esto era tan estúpido. Sentir _algo_ por ese... hombre era _tan_ estúpido. Incluso aunque ese _algo_ fuera una mezcla indefinida de sentimientos, era tan estúpido y _tan_ difícil de entender...

Ranma Saotome era un amisajo indescifrable de hilos enredados que había entrado en su vida y se había quedado ahí como un grano en el trasero. Era un idiota pretencioso, ególatra y grosero. Era una masa confusa de sentimientos encontrados que no hacía más que causarle problemas. Y ella lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba con tanta fuerza que su pecho se sentía estallar. Porque Akane Tendō odiaba a los hombres, los _detestaba._ Su odio a los hombres, el género masculino, era un hecho indiscutible. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Los hombres eran inútiles, libidinosos, estúpidos y egocéntricos. Era amable con los que merecía la pena serlo, con los que sabía que jamás tendría problemas defendiéndose (como Ryōga) o de los que realmente creía que eran buenas personas (como Ryōga).

Pero Ranma... él era el peor de todos los hombres que Akane jamás hubiese conocido. Porque ella no sabía _qué_ era lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya y aunque supiera que pensaba en ella, no sabía _que_ pensaba de ella.

La mayoría de las veces era fácil saber lo que los hombres pensaban acerca de ella. Y los repudiaba. Los odiaba un poco más. Los golpeaba y se iba. Sus pensamientos eran _tan fáciles_ de leer que era obseno. Eran _tan_ ridículos, básicos, y repetitivos que Akane no podía guardar más que desprecio hacia ellos. Los hombres la habían hecho fuerte. Habían hecho que deseara aprender a defenderse, a luchar. Habían hecho que dejara de preocuparse por ser femenina.

En ningún momento le había preocupado hasta que Ranma llegó y le soltó todo lo que ella ya sabía, todo lo que luchaba por esconder y disimular. "Marimacho. Poco femenina. Boba. Ilusa. Nada atractiva."

Ranma encendía aquello que a Akane le gustaba llamar _instinto asesino._ Aquel sentimiento de furia descontrolada. Porque además Ranma era un _patán._

¡El pervertido tenía toda una colección de prometidas! Mujeres femeninas, atractivas, _guerreras._ Mujeres que eran lo que Akane desearía ser. Y los celos la consumían. Lo único que podía hacer era enojarse más y más con Ranma. Y temer.

Akane consideraba a Ranma su enemigo. _Suyo._ Ella se entrenaba, observaba, pensaba y _vivía_ para conocer a su enemigo, y así, un día vencerlo. Algún día podría vencer a Ranma, al único hombre que había visto más allá de su máscara de vida perfecta para ver exactamente lo que estaba mal con ella, lo que le había sido arrebatado, sus defectos, y con algo de suerte, sus virtudes. Al único hombre que era totalmente sincero con ella, aún cuando su sinceridad resultara hiriente y encendiera su _instinto asesino,_ aquel que le hacía odiarlo.

Algún día, Akane lo vencería. Vencería su terquedad, su orgullo y sus celos. Vencería a ese _estúpido ególatra._ Algún día se jactaría de aquel muchacho que siempre proclamaba no haber perdido un solo combate. Algún día le diría al mundo que ella era la única que lo conocía _por completo,_ que lo conocía lo suficiente como para vencerlo.

Porque lo odiaba.

Porque el odio era la sensación más intensa que conocía. Y por Ranma, Akane juraba que podría encender una estrella de furia.

Aún así, ella no soportaba que la mirara. Era tan _vergonzoso._ Tan... perturbador.

— _Ranma, ¿qué pasa?_

Y se ponía su fingida máscara de furia, encendía su _instinto asesino_ y hacía de Ranma el peor de los hombres.

— _¿Estás bien? Me has estado mirando raro desde hace rato. ¿No será...? ¡Ranma pervertido!_

Entonces él respondía hiriente, a la defensiva, ella lo odiaba un poco más y su pecho dolía.

— _¡Yo no te estaba viendo, boba! ¡No hay nada que ver, de todas formas! ¡Eres tan plana que sería mejor mirar una mesa!_

Se enfurecía. Su pecho se hinchaba. Ella luchaba contra él, decidida a vencer.

— _¡Idiota! ¡Nadie preguntó tu opinión, fenómeno pervertido!_

Lo veía. Estaba celoso. Él también se enojaba, él luchaba con intensidad.

— _¿A quién llamas fenómeno, tú marimacho? Además siempre te la pasas con ese maldito cerdo. ¡Déjalo ya!_

No entendía. ¿De qué tenía tantos celos? Sólo era P-chan, su lindo cerdo, inofensivo. Ranma era tan... raro.

— _¿Qué tienes contra P-chan? ¿Acaso estás celoso, Ranma?_

Él era tan incomprensible. La frustraba tanto. Oh, estaba haciendo ese gesto con la nariz... adorable. (No, no, no, nonono, nonono)

— _¡Sólo déjalo, ¿quieres?!_

Era débil. Akane no podía ganar, no aún. Cedió.

— _¿Cuál es tu problema?_

Y entonces Ranma se llevó a P-chan, Akane lo odió más, se frustró consigo misma por ilusa y prometió que lo vencería la próxima vez. Ranma Saotome no iba a librarse tan fácil esta vez. No iba a librarse de ella. Jamás.

* * *

 _[895 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Holis! ¿Qué tal, cómo están? xd

Bueno, esto vendría siendo una parte alterna de mi _otra_ historia (Alarma, se llama. Realmente los invito a que se pasen), esta vez centrada en Akane. Tendrá dos capítulos también, así que esperen el siguiente, que podría subirlo la próxima semana, o mañana, o algún día (?

Solo para aclarar, siempre pensé que Akane era un poco más apasionada respecto a su relación con Ranma (?, y que ella lo veía como el primer hombre que la había vencido, y por eso quiere vencerlo a toda costa. (Recuerden todo eso de que si vencías a Akane, podrías salir con ella) Pienso que eso es _demasiado lindo._ Ellos dos son tan _lindos_ y assknskanmksns.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos! :3


	2. Ranma era un idiota

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, como Ranma y Akane, sólo pueden existir en un mundo creado por Rumiko. Si me pertenecieran, habría hecho que se besaran muchas, _muchas_ veces. Así que no, todo esto pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Advertencias:** Nuh.

* * *

 ** _Ranma era un idiota_**

 _(Un idiota que necesitaba protección. Su protección)_

Akane Tendō nunca había entendido a las chicas de su edad.

Cuando era niña, todas hablaban sobre muñecas, sobre sus madres, y de cómo las habían peinado, y de cuán bonitas eran, y de cuánto las admiraban. La madre de Akane había muerto recientemente en esa época. Nunca pudo conversar sobre ella, porque le dolía demasiado. Tampoco estaba demasiado interesada en muñecas. Le gustaba más el aire libre y practicar en el dōjō con su padre.

Al crecer, se dio cuenta de que las demás chicas la trataban como si fuese un chico. La admiraban, si, pero esperaban que hiciera cosas como actuar el papel de un hombre en la obra escolar. Akane nunca pudo contradecirlas. No tenía problema siendo Romeo, por supuesto, pero...

Cuando entró a la pubertad, comenzaron los problemas. Los chicos se le acercaban, le sonreían, y esperaban algo de ella. Akane agradeció haber aprendido artes marciales. Era desagradable ser acosada, y aún más terrible que nadie parecía entender lo asustada que estaba " _Oh, es Akane-chan. Ella puede hacerlo. Es fuerte. No necesita nuestra ayuda, es bueno que sólo le pase a ella, puede defenderse. Puede defendernos. No hay problema"._

Estaba aterrada. Nadie entendía que era más frágil, que temía algún día no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, temía ser vencida. Temía que llegara un hombre capaz de vencerla, capaz de tomar lo que quería. Por eso los odiaba, los aborrecía. Porque los hombres eran su problema, la causa de todo su miedo.

Entonces llegó Ranma Saotome. La venció sin esfuerzo, y de la noche a la mañana, ahora le pertenecía a ese desconocido desagradable. Era su prometida, estaba obligada a casarse con él. Lo odiaba más que a cualquiera de todos los hombres que hubiese conocido jamás, porque Ranma significaba que toda su lucha había sido en vano.

Además, no era ningún príncipe. Le decía exactamente lo que Akane no deseaba escuchar: la verdad. Incluso cuando esos últimos años se hubiese esforzado para aparentar, para fingir que era indestructible, femenina, una chica ideal, Ranma no cayó en su engaño. Akane lo odiaba, lo odiaba más, más, mucho más.

Ella perdió su largo cabello. Sabía que no era totalmente la culpa de Ranma, pero de cualquier modo lo culpó a él, porque él era el origen de sus problemas, su miedo en carne y hueso. Su verdad. Sus temores. Lloró por la pérdida de lo que consideraba su fachada perfecta: un femenino y largo cabello. Cuando lo dejó crecer, juró que no lo cortaría jamás, juró que lucharía por no ser esa persona sin madre, llena de inseguridades que realmente era. Y ahora se había ido.

Entonces él se disculpó e intentó consolarla. Fue torpe, no entendió muy bien qué quería decir, pero supo que quería que se sintiera bien. Quería protegerla, quería que dejara de llorar. Akane no supo si fue sólo culpabilidad, pero él había sido la primera persona desde su madre que intentó consolarla. Entonces, ella obtuvo una nueva resolución. Vencería a Ranma Saotome. Demostraría que no era ninguna débil. Lucharía por vencer sus temores, en este caso, aquel chico de trenza, torpe y brusco.

Ese día, Akane tuvo su primer flechazo por Ranma.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ella comenzó a estudiar a su enemigo. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que no era un chico ideal, o al menos, no la imagen que Akane tenía de uno; Ranma no era _tan_ malo. No buscó aprovecharse de ella, como los chicos de la escuela. Nunca fue agresivo (al menos no con sus puños). Era sincero. Una sinceridad desagradable, por supuesto, pero más sincero que todos los chicos que pretendían conquistarla. Le decía lo que pensaba sin delicadeza, pero Akane sabía que si algún día, (suponiendo que así ocurriera) ella estuviese en peligro, si Ranma le dijera que no se preocupara, o que acudiría en su ayuda, Akane sabía que estaría diciendo la verdad. Y confiaría ciegamente en su sinceridad, porque Ranma no mentía. No a ella.

Aun así, Akane seguía odiándolo. Lo odiaba, más y más. Parecía que con cada acción, o palabra su odio iba en aumento. Algunas veces era un odio doloroso: su pecho se comprimía, tenía un nudo en el estómago y le gritaba, le gritaba atacando sus puntos débiles, le gritaba con furia y tristeza. Le gritaba así cuando él era un idiota.

Otras veces su odio era dulce: su corazón se aceleraba, su rostro se calentaba y una extraña emoción recorría su espalda. Se volvía torpe, feliz, y no podía evitar sonreírle a todo mundo. Eso solía ocurrir cuando no era _tan_ idiota.

Akane solía controlar su odio muy bien. No podía dejar que el enemigo supiera que era débil en su presencia, que era sensible a sus palabras, que le _importaba._ Y es que, ¿cómo podría _no_ importarle? Había pasado tanto tiempo estudiándolo, conociendo sus puntos débiles y temores, que se habían vuelto suyos. Además, _solo_ ella podía atacarlo. Era _su_ enemigo. Nadie más tenía derecho a infringirle ningún tipo de herida a Ranma Saotome. Porque, si estaba herido, ¿cómo podría luchar?

Así que Akane Tendō se había dado a la tarea de proteger a Ranma. Era discreta. Probablemente él nunca se daría cuenta. Ella estaba bien con eso, por supuesto. Mientras menos supiera el idiota, mejor. Porque, con todo ese orgullo que él llevaba encima, jamás iba a dejarla cuidarlo. Y Akane quería hacerlo.

Por supuesto, seguía luchando. Seguían discutiendo, y Akane seguía teniendo dudas, y celos, y Ranma seguía encendiendo su _instinto asesino_ sin parar. Pero no importaba. Ella quería proteger a ese idiota, quería protegerlo para que nadie exepto ella misma pudiese vencerlo.

¿Amor? No, Akane jamás creyó en tal cosa. No después de que tantos chicos hubiesen dicho amarla, para esconder segundas intenciones. Pero... ¿Odio? Eso sonaba más racional.

Porque para Akane, no había una emoción más intensa y real que aquella. Y podía asegurar que todo lo que sentía por ese estúpido bruto era muy intenso y real.

Dejó de hacer golpes al aire dentro del dōjō cuando oyó la voz de Kasumi llamarla para cenar desde el interior de la casa. Suspiró y se acomodó la ropa.

Si, definitivamente Akane seguía odiando al idiota de Ranma.

* * *

 _[1, 031 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, bueno. Aquí está la segunda parte de este maravilloso (?) fic. La verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Hasta me hizo admirar más a Akane (?

Agradezco _mucho mucho mucho_ a todos los que se han pasado a comentar. ¡Enserio son todos un amor! :3 (follows y favoritos se agradecen infinitamente también).

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos! *^*/


End file.
